


Not Pretty, Beautiful

by Omnomnum



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, i got bored so here, soft drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomnum/pseuds/Omnomnum
Summary: draco malfoy isn’t pretty. and harry knows it.





	Not Pretty, Beautiful

Draco Malfoy wasn’t pretty. 

He had sharp angles where there should be softly rounded edges. He had a twisted smirk instead of a genuine smile.

Draco Malfoy had insults where there should be compliments, jeers when there should be jokes, a glare or scowl when there should be a flirty glance. He had cutting words, harsh tones, rude behavior.

In all honesty, he was a complete and utter arsehole to anyone and everyone who came across him.

Harry loathed him.

But after…

After everything? After the war, after he narrowly got out of Azkaban by the skin of his teeth, he changed. He owned up to his mistakes, his prejudices, his actions. He apologized. Individually, then again when he managed to get everyone together in the same room.

Draco Malfoy suddenly wasn’t the Pureblood, racist, sneering person that Harry remembered from Hogwarts. He was different.

Harry gave him a chance. He never slipped up once. Never reverted to sneering about Harry’s family, never called Hermione out on her blood, never commented on Ron’s Pureblood line yet his lack of tradition.

Draco Malfoy had changed. His edges were soft, his sneers were now fond eye-rolls, his scowls were now light eyes and wide grins. His punches and insults were now hugs and secret handshakes and compliments. 

And he changed again. His friendly hugs were more personal, tighter and closer and bordering on something more. His grins were soft smiles. His eye rolls were longing gazes, spacey stares. His compliments were timid, hesitant, genuine. He had taken to wearing a blush around quite a bit. He sat closer to Harry, nearly always touching him somehow.

Harry liked him. A lot.

Draco, in a shocking and uncharacteristic burst of courage, leaned over the table one day at lunch and grabbed Harry’s jumper. He pulled Harry close and kissed him.

Draco Malfoy loved to cuddle. He loved reading, and nerding out about films and books. And little kisses all over Harry’s face. He was excitable and dorky and silly, and Harry loved knowing that he was the only person to see Draco like that.

Draco Malfoy wasn’t pretty.

He was beautiful. And Harry loved him with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it<3 i got bored and wrote this in 20 minutes so i apologize if it’s shitty. love u guys. kudos and comments sooo much appreciated.


End file.
